<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Percy Jackson-Guardian of Olympus by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229933">Percy Jackson-Guardian of Olympus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson-Guardian of Olympus, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Percy Jackson was a clear-sighted mortal born in ancient Greece. What happens when Hades sends him to escort his kids to camp. The Titan's Curse AU. Pretty much permanent hiatus. I might return someday but I can't right now so keep that in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson/Zoë Nightshade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Another Day In The Life Of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I had this idea the other day after thinking about all of the plot holes that come with all of the Guardian of the Hunt fanfictions. This is my first fanfic let alone piece of writing in general, so please, review and leave some suggestions and constructive criticism. I'm gonna say it now. Don't like don't read. I don't want any of the whole Percabeth stuff crap either. This is a Perzoe pairing. If you read this please leave a few suggestions, I may not use them but it might help me generate some more ideas. I'm gonna try to keep this one as close to the original as possible. Also, if someone feels OOC then please tell me. I really do want to keep it as close to canon as possible. If you read this then I thank you very, very, very much! I hope y'all have a fantastic day, and as always, stay safe in these turbulent times.</p><p>-(The Author)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy P.O.V.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If I didn't know any better, I’d have thought that the gods were trying to get rid of me. I mean I get sending your strongest and most trusted servant to take care of a group of monsters for you, but I mean really? They could’ve at least told me that there would be a giant, one of the most powerful beings in existence; beings literally created to oppose the Gods. Yesterday, Hermes flashed in waking me up from my ‘hard-earned’ nap. He told me that there was a group of monsters that had appeared and Zeus wanted me to deal with it. No problemo. I’ve done it literally over a thousand times. But, in the very least I would’ve liked to have been told about the giant. Anyways, I’m currently in a lovely ol’ place called the Mountain of Despair, which, if you didn’t already know, is located in San Francisco, California. It’s a dangerous place which is probably why they sent me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am currently crouched down behind an outcropping of rocks, listening to the group of monsters squabble amongst themselves. I’m pretty sure that if they didn’t all want to see the downfall of Olympus, they would just end up killing each other. It’s very unfortunate, because that would make my job a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> easier. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not that hard and in reality it gives me something to do, it just gets a little tedious sometimes. Deciding that I was done listening to the continuous stream of bickering between them, I stood up. Probably not the smartest considering that I’m giving up the element of surprise, but first off I’m bored, and second off, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span> of listening to them growl and scream at each other. There is only so much one can handle you know; no matter how many thousands of years old you are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rising to my full six-foot-two-inches, I shouted, “Are you gonna bicker all day, or are we gonna get over with this now so I can get back to my nap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment there was silence as the group of monsters and even the giant, who I  recognized as Antaeus, turned to me in a stunned silence. As I unfurled my onyx-colored wings, I pulled out my twin spathas( a long, straight, double-edged type of sword) </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iméra </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nýchta</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Day</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Night</span>
  </em>
  <span>, from their scabbards on my back. They were made from Olympian Silver, a very rare metal created by Haphestasus himself, as a gift when I got my position. The difference between Olympian Silver and other metals like Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold, is that it can harm everything, gods, monsters, immortals, demigods, and even mortals. The hilts are made of a rare black marble that was made by accident when cooling the swords, some of the Olympian Silver melted the molds and fused with the rock to create it. Covering the hilts and forming the grips are a bunch of thin straps of brown leather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hiss of my twin blades as they were released from their prisons seemed to shock all of the monsters back into reality and they let out a collection of growls and hisses. Flapping my wings and flying up in the air a few feet, gesturing with my ethereal blades, I shouted “Well? I didn’t come out here for nothing, and unless you’re gonna kill each other, I’m gonna have to be the one to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growling, Antaeus shouted at the assembled monsters as they turned to him, “Well? You heard the Guardian. Attack.” In my opinion that was pretty hypocritical considering he’s just sitting there, although I guess since he can’t be killed while touching the ground, not so much. Grinning, I shot toward the ground at ridiculous speeds and stretched my arms out to my sides. As I did so, I rotated my wrists, turning my blades so that the edges were facing the group. As my blades sliced through the first troupe of monsters, a small group of Telkhines started to fire arrows at me. Normally arrows wouldn’t be much more than a nuisance but these ones exploded. Yep, exploding arrows because, of course, flaming arrows just aren’t enough. Deciding that I quite liked my wings and didn’t want to be grounded, I dove towards the ground. Right as I hit the ground, I tucked into a ball and rolled, slicing through a few cyclops that were nearest to me. I quickly weaved through the group of monsters, chopping off limbs, and turning monsters into golden dust before they could even say ‘Charge’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I spun, slicing off the arms of the nearest cyclops, I felt a sharp pain in my right side, just below the ribcage. Grunting in pain, I instinctively dropped  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nýchta</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I looked down to see the long handle of a spear protruding from my side. Bracing myself, I gripped the handle, and pulled. As the leaf-shaped tip exited my body, I fell to my knee, grunting in pain as hot, sticky, red blood poured out of the new wound in my side. After I pulled it out, I turned, and threw it, making a monster shishkabob, though I wouldn’t recommend eating it. Sighing, I pulled out my shield, putting my forearm through the straps. It’s made of Damascus steel and inlaid with silver which created intricate patterns along the outer edge of the shield. What was most interesting was the shape of the shield itself; it’s like you took an apple, and then ate around the core. Kinda like someone pinched it and the two sides folded in on itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting my anger take control, and deciding to get it out of my system now, I went into my ‘battle mode’, as Apollo likes to call it. I went into a frenzied attack, slicing, slashing, and stabbing at everything around me. As fun as it is to kill monsters, sometimes I just want to get it done with and go eat a sandwich. A group of empousa attempted to run away, and as they were running, I pulled out my throwing knives, and in quick succession, threw the small weapons at the empousa turning them to golden dust, which quickly blew away in the breeze. Turning to Antaeus, I shouted “Is that it, or are you gonna do something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roaring in rage, he ran forward ducking his head, and barreled into me. As I flew backward, he continued forward and grabbed me by the leg. When he had a good grip he pulled me back and flipped me over my head like a ragdoll, and smashed me into the ground. I stood up and arched my back, making a series of cracks and pops, and groaning as I did so. Dropping my shield, I pulled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nýchta</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the dirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned at Antaeus and said “Well, come on then. I haven’t got all day and I’d like to send you’re ugly face back to Tartarus, so that I don’t have to see it anymore. It really is quite disturbing, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roaring he rushed towards me, giving me a very vivid description of how exactly he was going to kill me. Smirking, I waited for him to reach me and crouched down slightly, putting my shoulder down, and sliding my left foot forward about six inches. Just as he reached me, I lowered my shoulder further, and stood up, sending him flying. Spinning around as quickly as I could, I raised my swords and placed them in front of me, the tips facing the heavens, and thrust them into the front of his body, creating long gashes down his body that started to pour out sand at an alarming rate. As the sand stopped and he started to dissolve into golden dust, he let out a frustrated scream “One day Guardian… one day I will finally defeat you, you puny demigod.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I snorted and responded “Yeah, sure. That’s what you told me the last time I sent you to Tartarus. And how many times do I have to tell you, I’m not a demigod.” I finished in a disgruntled tone. No matter who it is, I absolutely do not like it when I’m called a demigod. I’m a clear-sighted mortal just like I have been for the paste two-and-a-half millennia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once I was sure he was gone, I weaved between the discarded weapons and armor, kicking them out of my way as I went along. Upon reaching a small pile of golden dust, a glint caught my eye. Bending down, I found what I was looking for and wiped the golden dust off of my Olympian Silver throwing knives. As I sheathed them in their spot on my chest, a sharp spike of pain brought my attention back to the wound in my side. I sighed and called out for Apollo, quickly shutting my eyes, which in my opinion didn’t do much. The sun god just did not get the meaning of subtle. After a moment I opened my eyes to see the sun-god himself in all his ‘glory’. He grinned when he saw me and I couldn't help but grin back. What can I say, he’s contagious. “Hey, Perce. How you doin’? Do anything fun lately?” He said. I gestured to the bleeding wound in my side and he sighed and waved his hand. As he did so, I felt a tingling sensation, kinda like when your limb falls asleep and you get the whole ‘pins and needles’ thing. Once it stopped tingling, I walked over and picked up my shield, strapping it to my back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking back over to him, I snorted “Oh yeah, killed some monsters, defeated a giant, took a spear in the side. Real fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grin, if possible, grew wider, and he said “Oh, by the way Hades wants to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apollo the messenger, however, will you get girls now?” I smirked, laughing at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held a hand to his heart and plastered an exaggerated look of pain on his face “Ow, Perce, I thought we were friends. “ he said in a pained voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snickering, I asked “Anyways, can you take me to my house? I would fly, but I’m tired, and it’s like a six-hour flight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, he placed his hand on my shoulder, and after checking to make sure that my eyes were closed, enveloped us in a flash of light. No matter how many times I do this, it still makes my stomach queasy. Thanking him I quickly took off in the direction of Hades’ temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Line Break</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along the way, I stopped at my house on Olympus, a miniature temple if I were being honest with myself, and changed my robe and undershirt, opting for one without a hole in it and the accompanying bloodstains. After I did this, I got Hermes to take me to DOA Recording Studios, Los Angeles, California which is where the entrance to the Underworld currently lies. As I walked past the guards and into the familiar cavern decorated with the standard, dusty human skulls everywhere, I wrinkled my nose at the smell. No matter how many times I’ve been down here, the smell of sulfur and rotting flesh just isn’t that appealing. I walked up to Charon, to see that he had bought a new pair of stylish, Italian shades that surprisingly, fit rather well with the traditional black, cape robes of his. As I approached his frown turned upside down in a more menacing way, kinda like he’s trying to figure out how to cook me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ya doin’ today Charon. Still ferrying boats, I see.” I said trying to remain cheerful, which, in this place, deserves a medal all on its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But of course Perseus. Say, do you happen to know of any new Italian suits that have recently come out? I haven’t had the opportunity to go and look for myself in quite some time.” he responded, cheerfully, or in this case, in a depressed and almost empty, voice. At least he was showing emotion, that’s a big improvement from last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, unfortunately I’ve been too busy and I don’t think that I’d have much use for them. Sorry.” I answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wolfish grin faltered a bit, but he caught it and continued “I assume you’re off to see Hades?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and he gestured for me to get onto his ferry, which in my opinion, needs a new everything. We settled into an almost comfortable silence, if only not for the screams of agony from dead spirits calling out to me, begging for release from the Fields of Punishment. As we grew closer to Hades’ lovely lil’ palace in the underworld, complete with the black marble columns, and the complementary skeletons of various dead people framed in dull tendrils of gold, I spotted a lone figure, most likely Hades’ himself, which in itself is never good, because he almost never moves from his makeshift throne. He’s usually too busy trying to figure out how to overthrow Olympus and regain his seat of power. Actually, he tried that a few years ago when he and Ares stole Zeus’ master bolt. I hate it when they try things like that because I’m here to protect Olympus itself, even if it means I must oppose the gods themselves. Besides, they’re really not that bad once you get past their, ‘interesting’ personalities, lack of morals, and complete disregard for the souls of the innocent, and in some cases such as Apollo and Hermes, can even be considered friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we got to the edge of Hades’ very questionable docks, I noticed he was tapping his foot rather quickly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I’m in trouble</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought to myself as I got off the ferry, thanked Charon, and approached the pasty man himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello…” I said cautiously, fearing his wrath and thinking about all of the things, I had always wanted to do, but will never get the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, hello. I’m sorry to be rude, but it is important.” He said hastily, gesturing wildly with his hands, those knobby fingers of his making weird patterns in the dry, musty, underworld air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” I asked, straightening my robes and hood, and simultaneously brushing my fingers over my weapons checking to make sure I had all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two of my children, demigods, are in danger. I need you to go and escort them to camp.” he put his hand on my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worried look he was giving me creeped me out even more than the screams of pure terror coming from the Fields of Punishment. I nodded and said “Don’t worry, I’ll get them to camp safely. You have my word, on my honor, and on my wings, they will be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At my words he visibly relaxed, although his worried expression remained on his pasty complexion. He nodded and responded quickly “Okay, I trust you. But please hurry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he said this I spread my arms, and waited. Nodding again, he waved his hands in my direction, and I felt the shadows around us quickly envelop me in a cocoon of darkness. As I closed my eyes he opened his mouth one last time and said “Oh and Perseus, be careful. There may be some of Chiron’s demigods there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was about to protest but the familiar queasy feeling in my gut returned, and I was transported onto the roof of some sort of school. Snow covered the roof and what sounded like Jesse McCartney was playing in the background. I flew into the air and quickly scanned the surrounding area. I was about to go back down and enter the school when something caught my eye. In the distance there was a trio of demigods huddled together in the snow, and in front of them was a manticore. They were in a clearing in the middle of the forest and there was a cliff maybe, twenty feet from where they were standing. This was not ideal. I don’t like having to interact with demigods. I quickly prayed and thanked Aphordite for allowing me to change my appearance at will. I closed my eyes and thought hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, my wings retracted into my back and disappeared beneath the newly exposed skin. I snapped my fingers and transported my weapons to my house on Olympus. I made sure to leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nýchta</span>
  </em>
  <span> on my back but I replaced the scabbard with a simple black leather scabbard, with a simple white-gold trim. What can I say? Hades likes to bedazzle my things from time to time. In my opinion, It’s too flashy, but who am I to argue with the god of the dead.</span>
  <span> I also changed my clothes because I’m pretty sure that showing up mid-battle wearing pure white robes that covered my face would raise more suspicion than I wanted. I changed into a white t-shirt with a dark blue cardigan and black jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running to the edge of the roof I jumped into the air and tucked into a ball, sailing through the air and hitting the snow-covered ground with a soft crunching sound. As I rolled I jumped up and set off running in the direction of the three demigods in one fluid motion. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Manticore and A Helicopter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the second chapter. As always read, review, and criticize. It's the only way we get better. And remember, stay fantastic, and stay safe in these turbulent times!</p><p>-(The Author)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know what kind of monster Dr. Thorn was, but he was fast. Maybe I could defend myself if I could get my shield activated. All that it would take was a touch of my wrist-watch. But defending the di Angelo kids was another matter. I needed help, and there was only one way I could think to get it. I closed my eyes. </p><p>"What are you doing, Herrington?" hissed Dr. Thorn. "Keep moving!" </p><p>I opened my eyes and kept shuffling forward. "It's my shoulder," I lied, trying to sound miserable, which wasn't hard. "It burns." </p><p>"Bah! My poison causes pain. It will not kill you. Walk!" Thorn herded us outside, and I tried to concentrate. I pictured Grover's face. I focused on my feelings of fear and danger. Last summer, Grover had created an empathy link between us. He'd sent me visions in my dreams to let me know when he was in trouble. As far as I knew, we were still linked, but I'd never tried to contact Grover before. I didn't even know if it would work while Grover was awake. <em> Hey, Grover! </em> I thought. <em> Thorn's kidnapping us! He's a poisonous spike-throwing maniac! Help! </em> Thorn marching us into the woods. We took a snowy path dimly lit by old-fashioned lamplights. My shoulder ached. The wind blowing through my ripped clothes was so cold that I felt like a Alexsicle. </p><p>"There is a clearing ahead," Thorn said. "We will summon your ride." </p><p>"What ride?" Bianca demanded. "Where are you taking us?" </p><p>"Silence, you insufferable girl!" </p><p>"Don't talk to my sister that way.'" Nico said. His voice quivered, but I was impressed that he had the guts to say anything at all. Dr. Thorn made a growling sound that definitely wasn't human. It made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck, but I forced myself to keep walking and pretend I was being a good little captive. Meanwhile, I projected my thoughts like crazy—anything to get Grover's attention: <em> Grover! Apples! Tin cans! Get your furry goat behind out here and bring some heavily armed friends! </em> </p><p>"Halt," Thorn said. The woods had opened up. We'd reached a cliff overlooking the sea. At least, I sensed the sea was down there, hundreds of feet below. I could hear the waves churning and I could smell the cold salty froth. But all I could see was mist and darkness. Dr. Thorn pushed us toward the edge. I stumbled, and Bianca caught me. </p><p>"Thanks," I murmured. </p><p>"What is he?" she whispered. "How do we fight him?" </p><p>"I… I'm working on it." </p><p>"I'm scared," Nico mumbled. He was fiddling with something—a little metal toy soldier of some kind. </p><p>"Stop talking!" Dr. Thorn said. "Face me!" We turned. Thorn's two-tone eyes glittered hungrily. He pulled something from under his coat. At first I thought it was a switchblade, but it was only a phone. He pressed the side button and said, "The package—it is ready to deliver." There was a garbled reply, and I realized Thorn was in walkie-talkie mode. This seemed way too modern and creepy—a monster using a mobile phone. I glanced behind me, wondering how far the drop was. Dr. Thorn laughed. "By all means, Son of Poseidon. Jump! There is the sea. Save yourself." </p><p>"What did he call you?" Bianca muttered. </p><p>"I'll explain later," I said. </p><p>"You do have a plan, right?" <em> Grover! </em> I thought desperately. <em> Come to me! </em> Maybe I could get both the di Angelos to jump with me into the ocean. If we survived the fall, I could use the water to protect us. I'd done things like that before. If my dad was in a good mood, and listening, he might help. Maybe. </p><p>"I would kill you before you ever reached the water," Dr. Thorn said, as if reading my thoughts. "You do not realize who I am, do you?" A flicker of movement behind him, and another missile whistled so close to me that it nicked my ear. Something had sprung up behind Dr. Thorn—like a catapult, but more flexible… almost like a tail. </p><p>"Unfortunately," Thorn said, "you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead." </p><p>"Who wants us?" Bianca demanded. "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I…" Her voice broke a little. "We've got no one but each other." </p><p>"Aww," Dr. Thorn said. "Do not worry, little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family." </p><p>"Luke," I said. "You work for Luke." Dr. Thorn's mouth twisted with distaste when I said the name of my old enemy—a former friend who'd tried to kill me several times. </p><p>"You have no idea what is happening, Alexander Herrington. I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you." </p><p>"The General?" I asked. Then I realized I'd said it with a French accent. "I mean… who's the General?" </p><p>Thorn looked toward the horizon. "Ah, here we are. Your transportation." I turned and saw a light in the distance, a searchlight over the sea. Then I heard the chopping of helicopter blades getting louder and closer. </p><p>"Where are you taking us?" Nico said. </p><p>"You should be honored, my boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls." </p><p>"They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army and—" </p><p>"Now, now," Dr. Thorn warned. "You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well… there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway." </p><p>"The Great what?" I asked. Anything to keep him talking while I tried to figure out a plan. "The stirring of monsters." Dr. Thorn smiled evilly. "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!" </p><p>"Okay," Bianca whispered to me. "He's completely nuts." </p><p>"We have to jump off the cliff," I told her quietly. "Into the sea." </p><p>"Oh, super idea. You're completely nuts, too." I never got the chance to argue with her, because just then an invisible force slammed into me. Looking back on it, Annabeth's move was brilliant. Wearing her cap of invisibility, she plowed into the di Angelos and me, knocking us to the ground. For a split second, Dr. Thorn was taken by surprise, so his first volley of missiles zipped harmlessly over our heads. </p><p>This gave Thalia and Grover a chance to advance from behind—Thalia wielding her magic shield, Aegis. If you've never seen Thalia run into battle, you have never been truly frightened. She uses a huge spear that expands from this collapsible Mace canister she carries in her pocket, but that's not the scary part. Her shield is modeled after one her dad Zeus uses—also called Aegis—a gift from Athena. The shield has the head of the gorgon Medusa molded into the bronze, and even though it won't turn you to stone, it's so horrible, most people will panic and run at the sight of it. Even Dr. Thorn winced and growled when he saw it. </p><p>Thalia moved in with her spear. "For Zeus!" </p><p>I thought Dr. Thorn was a goner. Thalia jabbed at his head, but he snarled and swatted the spear aside. His hand changed into an orange paw, with enormous claws that sparked against Thalia's shield as he slashed. If it hadn't been for Aegis, Thalia would've been sliced like a loaf of bread. As it was, she managed to roll backward and land on her feet. The sound of the helicopter was getting louder behind me, but I didn't dare look. </p><p>Dr. Thorn launched another volley of missiles at Thalia, and this time I could see how he did it. He had a tail—a leathery, scorpion-like tail that bristled with spikes at the tip. The missiles deflected off Aegis, but the force of their impact knocked Thalia down. Grover sprang forward. He put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play—a frantic jig that sounded like something pirates would dance to. Grass broke through the snow. Within seconds, rope-thick weeds were wrapping around Dr. Thorn's legs, entangling him. Dr. Thorn roared and began to change. He grew larger until he was in his true form—his face still human, but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions. </p><p>"A manticore!" Annabeth said, now visible. Her magical New York Yankees cap had come off when she'd plowed into us. </p><p>"Who are you people?" Bianca di Angelo demanded. "And what is that?" </p><p>"A manticore?" Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!" </p><p>I didn't know what he was talking about, but I didn't have time to worry about it. The manticore clawed Grover's magic weeds to shreds then turned toward us with a snarl. </p><p>"Get down!" Annabeth pushed the di Angelos flat into the snow. At the last second, I remembered my own shield. I hit my wristwatch, and metal plating spiraled out into a thick bronze shield. Not a moment too soon. The thorns impacted against it with such force they dented the metal. The beautiful shield, a gift from my brother, was badly damaged. I wasn't sure it would even stop a second volley. I heard a thwack and a yelp, and Grover landed next to me with a thud. </p><p>"Yield!" the monster roared. </p><p>"Never!" Thalia yelled from across the field. She charged the monster, and for a second, I thought she would run him through. But then there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light from behind us. The helicopter appeared out of the mist, hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek black military-style gunship, with attachments on the sides that looked like laser-guided rockets. The helicopter had to be manned by mortals, but what was it doing here? How could mortals be working with a monster? The searchlights blinded Thalia, and the manticore swatted her away with its tail. Her shield flew off into the snow. Her spear flew in the other direction. </p><p>"No!" I ran out to help her. I parried away a spike just before it would've hit her chest. I raised my shield over us, but I knew it wouldn't be enough. </p><p>Dr. Thorn laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes." </p><p>We were trapped between a monster and a fully armed helicopter. We had no chance. Then I heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods. The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades. </p><p>"No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be—" His sentence was cut short when something shot past me like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder. He staggered backward, wailing in agony. </p><p>"Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. It almost looked like the arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair and sliced them in two, but my eyes must've been playing tricks on me. No one, not even Apollo's kids at camp, could shoot with that much accuracy. The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. I tried to swipe at him with my sword, but he wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged my attack and slammed his tail into my shield, knocking me aside. Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, about fourteen, like me. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions. </p><p>"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried. </p><p>Next to me, Thalia muttered, "Oh, wonderful." </p><p>I didn't have a chance to ask what she meant. One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess. </p><p>"Permission to kill, my lady?" I couldn't tell who she was talking to, because she kept her eyes on the manticore. </p><p>The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws." </p><p>"Not so," another girl said. This one was a little younger than me, maybe twelve or thirteen. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her face was so beautiful it made me catch my breath, but her expression was stern and dangerous. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at the older girl with the circlet. "Zoe, permission granted." </p><p>The manticore growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" He lunged at Thalia and me, knowing we were weak and dazed. Just as he was about to reach us, a blur darted across my field of vision and barreled into Dr. Thorn, sending him to the ground. The blur, which appeared to be a guy, tucked into a ball and rolled a few times before jumping up and raising his sword. </p><p>He was tall, like six-feet tall. His back was turned but it was easy to tell that he was experienced, if his posture was anything to go by. He had wide-set shoulders that were covered by a dark navy-blue cardigan that looked almost black. He wore black jeans and it was hard to tell from the angle he was at, he appeared to be wearing a white t-shirt underneath. His head was topped with an unruly mass of black hair. On his back, he had a black scabbard that presumably held the sword he currently had in his hands. It was beautiful. It was made out of some sort of silver-like metal, almost glowed in the glaring light of the helicopter’s searchlight. It had a long, straight blade that connected to some sort of black rock that made up the hilt. It was covered in what appeared to be thin strips of leather but it was hard to tell.</p><p>Dr. Thorn growled and the Hunters tensed at the introduction of this new character. He started to back away and his golden fur bristled. If there was one thing that even I could notice about this new figure, it was that he was powerful. Manticores are powerful and if one was backing away from him, then he was powerful. <em> Ha! I’m not as dense as you think Annabeth</em>, I thought proudly.</p><p>“Get out of the way half-blood! Get out of the line of fire!” Zoe shouted at New Guy. He gave no indication that he had heard her. Instead he stepped closer to Dr. Thorn twirling his sword as he did so making a swishing sound in the cold winter air. The girl with auburn hair stepped forward and put her hand on the other Huntress’s shoulder and said “Stand down Zoe.”</p><p>Zoe turned to the younger girl with a confused look. “But my lady-”</p><p>The younger girl gave her a reassuring look and she relaxed. “Hunters, stand down!” She shouted at the group of strange girls. At her words they lowered their bows giving her the same confused looks that she had previously had on her face.</p><p>I turned my attention back to the manticore and New Guy, which is what I decided to call him. They hadn’t moved during the exchange and were still locked into their deadly staring battle. New Guy spoke and surprisingly his voice was actually a bit cheerful. The exact opposite of what you would expect someone currently staring down a manticore to sound like. “It’s good to see you again Thorn. You look less… dead.” he said in an almost mocking tone.</p><p>In response Dr. Thorn growled “Why are you here? I thought you would be running around groveling at Zeus’ feet like usual.” </p><p>As he said this New Guy tensed up and gripped his sword tighter. “I do not grovel <em> Thorn </em> . And you would do well to remember our last encounter before you say anything else.” he stepped forward and continued in a menacing voice so cold it gave me <em> more </em> goosebumps. “I’ll make you a deal. You tell me everything you know about The Great Stirring and I’ll make it quick.”</p><p>The malice in his voice made me shudder at the thought of what he meant. Even more surprising than the entire encounter so far was the fact that Dr. Thorn looked like he was actually considering it. He sat there for a few moments mulling it over before he growled and shouted “Never!” although because of his French accent it came out sounding like ‘nevair.’ He rushed forward and pounced at the new guy, whipped his tail, and shot so many spikes at the lone figure that I was pretty sure that there wouldn’t be much left of him to bury. Quicker than I could follow, the figure slid to the right and raised his gleaming silver sword. Too late, the manticore realized his mistake.</p><p>“Noooo-” his scream of rage was cut short as he turned into golden dust that quickly blew away on the wind. There was a snap-snap-snap from the helicopter, the sound of gunfire. Most of the Hunters scattered as tiny holes appeared in the snow at their feet, but the girl with auburn hair just looked up calmly at the helicopter. </p><p>"Mortals," she announced, "are not allowed to witness my hunt." She thrust out her hand, and the helicopter exploded into dust—no, not dust. The black metal dissolved into a flock of birds—ravens, which scattered into the night. As they flew into the night the figure turned to us with a grin on his face. He had a handsome face and pearly white teeth.</p><p>“Hi! My name’s Percy, Percy Jackson!” He said cheerfully as if we were life-long friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. AN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so due to current/recent events, I have lost interest in this story and in writing in general. I may come back to it later but honestly I don't know if I ever will. I'm sorry that I turned out to be one of those two chapter authors who almost immediately loses interest, but things just have not been good lately. If anyone wants to continue this story just tell me and I would be happy to tell you my plans, ideas, backstories, etc. that I had planned out. I really would love to see this story continued but I just don't have it in me right now and I honestly wonder if I ever will. I apologize and I hope that you all are staying safe in these turbulent times. Good luck and stay fantastic.</p><p>-Till next time, <br/>  The Author</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>